


Open Arms

by whytekatt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Condoms, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, proper use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytekatt/pseuds/whytekatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy leave a party to enjoy some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms

Neither of them particularly wanted to be there, despite what they had told the hosts and each other.  But they both knew each other better than that.  Foggy was just too nice to say "No" and Matt just couldn't let his friend go to alone.  Besides, if Foggy were at the party and Matt were at home, he wouldn't have been doing anything anyway.  And vice versa.  Though, it could be said that they each went because the other went, but that's beyond the point at this point.  The point was that they were both there and neither of them _actually_ wanted to be there.

Matt took another sip from his drink, letting the amber liquid have it's way with his senses - a choice which could admittedly be considered both good and bad; especially in retrospect of the events to follow.  Though, for the time being, it made the party enjoyable.  At least he could follow Foggy and it not be viewed as creepy or clingy.  Not that he was following him the whole time, that is.  Well, at least not physically.

Foggy was enjoying himself - on the outside.  Then again, with how many shots he'd put down, it would be a miracle to not be laughing at SOMETHING.  And let's face it, drunk people are pretty hilarious; especially to other drunk people.  Matt could still feel that aire of anxiousness around him, though.  That aire that said, _"I want to leave, but I don't want to be rude."_

He walked up beside Foggy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Having fun?"  Foggy gave a bit of a jump, having not heard Matt step up through the loud crowd.  He nodded, indulging in another sip before smacking his lips and shuttering from the bite of the alcohol.

"Yep.  Yeah.   _Grand_ ol' time."

Matt could hear it in his tone.  He wanted to bail.   _Badly_.

He pressed a little closer, lips moving to Foggy's ear to speak softly.  "You think they'll miss us if we bolt?"

Against his ear, he could hear Foggy's breath quicken.  Not exactly a reaction he'd expected.  Or was it?  Shit, he couldn't tell anymore.  When he began to think, he couldn't exactly remember how much he'd had to drink either.  Probably  more than he'd intended.  And of course, now it was all rushing to his head.

Matt shifted his weight a little, fingers brushing against Foggy's that hung by his side, smiling as he got the reaction he was looking for.  A heart flutter and ... was that a flush on his cheeks?  Yes.  It most certainly was.  The heat signature was unmistakable.  "Let me walk you home."

The next moments were all a blur.  Neither of them knew how long it took them to leave the party and to get to the dorm, but there they were, the door just closing behind them as Matt pushed Foggy up against the nearest wall, pressing his lips against those soft petals that gasped in pleasure and ... was that his name?  It didn't matter.  It _really_ didn't matter if any words came from his lips.  Those little gasps and soft whimpers were all Matt was expecting.  And craving.

He could feel Foggy moving between them, working at the buttons on his shirt before pulling it up from it's tucked position in the hem of Matt's pants and down his shoulders, along with his jacket.  Matt's fingers moved just to pull his tie away, adding it to the soft whump of his clothing that now was stationed behind the door.

A step to the side took them tumbling further in to the room and broke their kiss.  Foggy, eager, was pulling off his own shirt and tie, tossing them over to his bed.  In the blur, Matt took a second to gander over the mostly bare body before him.  He'd be lying if he'd said he'd never "seen" it before - well, partially lying - but this time, he actually took a good moment to see.  Foggy was soft, padded and just as gentle all around as Matt had imagined he was.  A stark contrast to his own body that was defined, sturdy and littered in small scars.  In the eyes of the other, they were perfect visions of Adonis and both knew exactly how cheesy that would sound to say aloud.

Instead, Matt just stepped forward, hand out, searching for the arm of his best friend in front of him.  Foggy stepped in to it, his own hand laying gently on Matt's chest, tracing the muscles ever so softly.

"You know, I've not ... Not with a ... At least not fully, anyway."

"It's alright.  Trial and error, right?"  A smirk spread across Matt's face.  At least he wasn't alone in that aspect.

With careful steps, Matt lead Foggy back to his bed, laying him back before leaving his side for a short moment to retrieve a few essentials and to turn on some mood music.

_Ah, yes.  Journey.  How appropriate._

Matt crawled back on to the bed, placing himself strategically between Foggy's legs, and leaned up to kiss over his neck and throat.  There were those little gasps and moans once again.  That rush of blood to his cheeks.  That quick beat from his chest, pulsing under Matt's lips with each little nip and suck of the soft flesh.  Hands trailed down the softer torso, finding their way to the hem of Foggy's pants, making quick work of pulling them open, down and off; another sacrifice to the floor in the name of passion.  Matt wasn't even surprised that Foggy was already starting to become less soft in other areas.  To be quite honest, his own pants were quickly becoming restraining and with a few shifts and trailed kisses down Foggy's torso, the both of them were there, completely exposed to each other.

There must have been a flush on his cheeks.  If there wasn't, the soft "Whoa" that Foggy whispered was definitely enough to put one there.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Is it too late for that?"

"Foggy, we're lawyers in training.  You tell me the answer to that question."

"Right.  Never too late.  Irrelevant, though.  Not having second thoughts."

Matt gave a small nod, his hand moving to wrap around his own length, slowly stroking as he leaned down to kiss Foggy fully once again.  Shaking hands moved to wrap around his arms, traveling to his hair as Matt moved down once again, kisses soft, teasing, lingering, mixed with a careful bite to the soft skin under his mouth - just enough to make a light red spot but not much else.  A mark of the moment that would be gone come morning.  Mostly.

At Foggy's hip, Matt hesitated.  Sure, this wasn't his first rodeo.  But riding mares was much different than messing with bulls.  Or was it?  Only one way to find out.  He licked his lips before parting them, using his free hand to help guide Foggy to his mouth.  Well, it certainly wasn't like eating out, but it wasn't so bad.  The semi-bitter taste of Foggy's pre-fluids immediately spread across his pallet - foreign but not entirely unwelcomed.  The gasp that came above him, however, was comforting and familiar.  He pushed forward, slowly taking in more, listening to that breath hitch with each steady motion.  His tongue explored the strange terrain, taking in each little texture that came along with it and memorising each little motion that caused Foggy's hips to twitch or breath to quicken or fingers to curl or ...

He could have teased his friend there for hours like that.  Taking his dear sweet time to bring him the greatest pleasure he'd ever felt.  They both would have been perfectly fine with that under normal circumstances.  But the voice above him urged him on.

"God, Matt ... Please ..."

Slowly, he pulled back, his fingers slick from his own pre.  "You're still sure?"

"Yes, Matt.  Yes, I'm sure.  Please.  God, please.  If ever there was a moment I was more sure of anything, it would  be right now."

During the little confession, Matt was already reaching for one of the small packages, tearing it with his teeth to pull out the condom.  Sitting back on his knees, he slid it on, reaching for the tube of lube once sure he'd gotten it on correctly.  He popped open the top and squeezed, covering a couple of his fingers in the cool gel before leaning back down and rubbing them between Foggy's cheeks.

"Fuck, that's _cold_."

"It won't be for long.  Just relax."

Gently, slowly, Matt eased in a finger, working it against the tight muscles inside of his friend.  Foggy's hips rolled and squirmed, trying to get used to the chill as well as the sensation of being penetrated.  But he still wasn't complaining, so it must have been alright.  A second finger was added, just as slowly.  After a moment of adjustment, Matt began to move the two, working and spreading the muscles, further trying to get him to relax before they went any further.

After a bit of work with a third finger, Foggy was begging again.  "Matt, I swear, if you keep this up, I'm going to cum before you ever _really_ start anything.  Then where would that leave us?  Me tired and you with blue balls, that's where."

Compelling argument.

Convincing argument.

"And you're still s--"

"Matt Murdock, if you ask me if I'm sure one more time, I will ... Well, I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll do something."

Matt chuckled and slowly pulled back his fingers, picking up the tube to coat them once again in lube, this time slickening up his length.  Once he was sure it was good and ready, he shifted up some, taking Foggy's hips to pull him up and help position himself.  Retreating a hand to take hold of himself once more, he eased forward, tip testing about to find Foggy's entrance.  He held his breath as he pushed in, slowly, inch by inch, taking in the completely new sensation.  Sure, there was a thin layer of latex between them, but he could still feel each beat of Foggy's pulse, the inherent tension of anticipation, the quivers of pleasure.

It was almost enough to send Matt over the edge right then.  He took a deep, shaky breath of his own, trying to shake the overwhelming sensations that flooded his senses away.  Or at least help him focus on something else.  Like that pleased little breath that's coming from Foggy's lips.  That little gasp and pant.  The lift of his hips, urging him further, deeper.  The arch of his back off the mattress.  What a sight he was.

He slid steadily down to his hilt, lingering to press as close to Foggy as he could, hips meeting and seeming to meld together.  Finally, Matt let out his own groan in pleasure.  A groan that just caused Foggy to tense and shiver more.  Tiny indications that urged Matt on further.  His hips began to pull back, Foggy's moving along with them.  A rock that pushed towards and yet against at the same time.

They moved, working to come close again, Foggy lifting, Matt pushing in, quicker than the last.  A rhythm being tested and worked out between the two.  Foggy's arms wrapped around Matt's neck, pulling him closer.  Matt's arms curled under Foggy's shoulders, using his position to help his core keep up with the thrusts, which just turned easier as Foggy wrapped a leg over Matt's hip.

Their motions quickened more, as did their breaths.  He hadn't realised exactly how much he was concentrating on his own actions until Foggy took his hair in his hand and pulled Matt down for a deep kiss.  Who would have thought that that would be the little thing that unraveled him.  Matt kissed back with more passion than their kiss at the door, hips rolling quicker and steadier with each thrust.  All of his senses were on edge, being flooded with sensations and thoughts and ...

"Oh fuck, Matt.  I'm gonna cum."

Then there was that.

If he hadn't been on the edge prior, that most certainly pushed him further.  He could feel his own muscles beginning to tense.  Each ripple and tension from Foggy just drew him closer - their bodies in sync with their rising climaxes.  
Foggy was the first to spill over - only because Matt wanted to enjoy feeling his friend's orgasm.  That sensation was more pleasurable than any thing he'd ever felt and was much more than any words he could ever possess.  He could feel Foggy's whole body near about vibrating in ecstasy.  His breath hitching in an every-lasting moan as his fluids spilled between them, causing one hell of a mess.

He'd gotten so lost in Foggy's orgasm that his own near scared him.  But God would the pleasure never end?  With each twitch of Matt's releasing length, Foggy just groaned more.  The sensation of being filled, of the condom filling and bubbling deep within him, pressing more against his walls ... A second wave pushed out from him, Foggy clinging tight to his friend until they were both well spent and panting heavily, Matt's weight on the other near fully.  
Slowly, Matt's senses came about to him.  Though, the first thing that caught his attention was the last thing he would have ever thought would shake him from his sensational overload.  He'd forgotten he'd turned on the radio, but Journey had remained with them through the whole thing.  "Open Arms" now played from the speakers, softly, like a lullaby.  A fitting lullaby.

Foggy was the first to shift.  "Matt, you're heavy."

Matt obliged, slowly pulling himself and the filled condom from his friend, peeling and tying it off before tossing it skillfully across the room and straight in to the trash.

"I'm not going to ask how you did that."

Matt just chucked, rolling on to his back and wrapping an arm around Foggy, pulling him close again.  "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"I guess.  I mean, I figured it would last longer."  Foggy gave a playful shrug.

"Maybe next time, then."  Matt closed his eyes, that careful smile spreading along his lips as he felt the heat rise to Foggy's cheeks once again.

"Yeah.  Next time."


End file.
